Talk:Total Drama Author 3
Good job, Sunshine! This may be the first TDAuthor with no typos in the rules. *sighs happily* Wait... It's a sign of the apocolypse! OH MY GOSH!--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Apocolypse? Does that mean no TDA3? :( Sunshine + Ravioli 11:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) No, I told the Apocolypse to chill so you've got a few more months to do this. GOOD LUCK! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) My friend may have internet tomorrow. If not, he'll have it Monday. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Good luck Sunshine and Sprinklemist for hosting.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 15:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Whoooooo!!! Season 3!!! Good luck everyone! *waves pom-poms* =D -- I sing the song of the fading Thanks Owe. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What happened to TDI19? Use it or lose it Use it gahz 17:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) He got in trouble at home and has limited internet access, I believe. He won't be back in time for this, I guess. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sunshine, maybe teams of 10. People still may want to join. if not, nine or eight as it is. Webkinz Mania says 19:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Nice idea for challenge one! Webkinz Mania says 23:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sprink? Sunshine? I'm really sorry, but I can't have a story up this week or the next, I'm going away. To make up for it, if I'm still in the game, I will try as hard as I can to never miss a stiry after the first two weeks. Again, really sorry.--'Hey! I'm 'Blogging.... 16:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I missed signups! *sob*--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) sad... i like this challenge --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 18:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry Zakky. You could sue the show and get in the episode Authors eight-or nine. XD (Nalyd had the idea)--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 15:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Fine. I sue the show. Despite the fact that I am a subscriber of Nalyd, I received no notice of signups, so I'm suing him. If I win, I get to join at a later date.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Zak, TDA3 was in the site notice for like a week... Sign-ups filled up in a day. Sorry, you'll have to join season four. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) and Zak its not nalyds this time its sunshine sorta --Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 21:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Kenzen is right. LOL, Zak isn't really gonna sue. That's just ridiculous, LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) If it helps, Zak, I was dissappointed that you didn't join. :( I'll look forward to seeing you in season 4!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 21:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) CURSES!! CUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRSSEEEEEESSS!!!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) LOL, don't worry, season four will be here before you know it. And while you wait, you can play the new Wii game "Bagpipe Hero!" XD Me and my friend at camp made that up, LOL! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Dominator is really happy y'all didn't vote for him. I personally think he will achieve his goal of final five. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I like Dominator's strategy, very smart, IMO. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It seems like Dominator is ambitious and what not! lawl....--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 16:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm worried about Dominator... I think that arrogance is gonna get him kicked out, but I don't think he's going yet. I mean, Tdifan didn't have an entry... Dominator is going into high school too, but he did his work. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) This week was hard for some people to get entrries in (like me...) and unfortantly people didnt have the time... but i agree about dominator!--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 16:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Agree that he is arrogant or that he shouldn't go yet? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) arrogant, --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 16:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well, everybody has their own opinions. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :that is true lawl!--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 17:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) That's not my story under Oweguy.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I thought the challenge was ending on Friday. I was going to type it today and post it today. Turnertang 19:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I find it amusing that "Letraitor" ended up being used, albeit by Harold instead of Duncan. Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I HAVE THE ABSOLUTE MOST PERFECT IDEA EVER, BUT I CAN'T SAY IT OR SOMEONE WOULD STEAL IT, BUT I CAN'T NOT SAY IT OR I'LL GO INSANE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! --The cake, it's 21:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The elimination chart is behind. Can someone edit it?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 23:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can edit it once the page is unprotected, unless Sunshine does it, before I can. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) This'll seem really impatient, but will the reviews be up soon? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 00:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) My reviews are done, just waiting on Sunshine... SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) wait, NO ONE thought of And Then There Were None? NO ONE? *explodes out of shock* oops, forgot my sig --The cake, it's 00:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) That would have been awesome (one of my favorite novels). I thought cards777 was going to do that, but didn't. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What? Wait that's an Agatha Christie novel isn't it? User:Cards777 its an awesome book, and i thought so too, until i realized he was going for 12 characters instead of 10 (i can even imagine chris saying its a costume party, and cody dressin as a buff guy (andrew, or whoever was the first one dead) and courtney as the lifeguard person (sorry i keep not knowing the names, i dont have the book with me right now) and yes, its an agatha christie novel)--The cake, it's 00:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Justin would be a great first one dead, because he felt invincible, and in the original movie version he was Indian (I think). Bridgette as the lifeguard girl, though. Heather as Emily (the spinster lady. She took similar actions as Emily in Hook, Line, and Screamer). That would be so awesome... I should write a version of that on the fanfic wiki. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) oh, I remember Emily! I thought she was the killer, until she died. Then everyone died, and the end said it was the judge person! And I was like wow. --The cake, it's 01:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sunshine...? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 14:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, when are the reviews gonna be up? I'm DYING to know how I scored. LITERALLY! *chokes on own spit* (XD, EPIC FAIL!!) Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 14:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) So, when are the reviews going to be up? User:Cards777 C'mon, Sunshine... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 22:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Make that 3 times we've completley agreed. *foams at mouth* INEEDMYTDA3REVIEWS!!!! *headdesks* (XD) Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 22:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I know I sound really impatient, but when will the reviews be up? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) EVENTUALLY!!! *chucks ravioli at TBTDIF* (LOL JK, they'll be up later today if all goes well. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) "TDI19 got in trouble at home and has limited internet access, I believe. He won't be back in time for this, I guess" Dang, what'd he do? He hasn't been on in forever! Also, wouldn't both Nonny and Chimmy be hosting TDA4? I know Nonny said that if he lost TDA3, he wouldn't be in TDA4. Wouldn't he be either a host or a co-host? --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 23:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I think Nalyd will be back to host...Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:45, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, the winner, and myself will host TDA4. Sunshine + Ravioli 00:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Is someone going to edit the elimination chart to say Chimmy won, and Nonny was runner-up?--Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 00:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The elimination chart needs a little fixing. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 14:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC)